The journey of a trainer
by TrashReciptical
Summary: Pokemon Au: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Levy embark on their Pokemon journey. With their starter Pokemon in hand they set out on their journey. Not yet aware of the perils that will face them in order to defeat the Pokemon league and its champion Zeref.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, Pokemon or any of its characters, they belong to their creators. Alright I couldn't get the idea of a Pokemon AU out of my head, so here it is._

Lucy would like to say that she peacefully awoke to the sound of pidgey's chirping outside her large window, but instead she was awoken by being violently shaken, half to death mind you, by her best friend Natsu Dragneel.

"C'mon Luce, we need to get to Makarov so we can get our first pokemon!" He shouted excitedly, making the blonde groan and shove her face back into her pillow.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled, hoping to go back to the rather amazing dream she was having, which may or may not of involved shirtless men and chocolate.

"Nope, we are going now" Natsu declared, pulling Lucy and her bedspread onto the floor. The girl in question, squealing as she fell onto the hardwood floor of her room.

"Fine, I'm going" she said as she pulled herself up walking towards her wardrobe to get dressed, "Why are you in such a hurry any way?" she questioned as she stepped behind the screen door to undress.

"I just don't want to lose to that ice bastard, and risk him getting the best starter" the boy grumbled angrily, as if the very thought of this 'ice bastard' angered him (Which it most likely did).

"I hardly doubt he'd take any Pokemon, you'd want, he is biased towards water and ice remember?" The blonde retorted stepping out from the screen, completely dressed.

"Well still" Natsu huffed, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks in an adorable manner.

"Yeah, yeah stop pouting, lets go!" Lucy yelled enthusiastically, running down her stairs, Natsu chasing down after her.

"Luce, wait up!" Natsu yelled, from behind the blonde.

"No way slowpoke" Lucy teased childishly, still running towards the professors house on the other side of the village of Fairies, and leaving her best friend behind.

She ran for what felt like ages before she finally reached the professors house, out of breath and slightly red in the face Lucy;` took a chance to take a breather, closing her eyes and leaning against the cool brickwork of the building.

"Boo" came a voice from behind her causing her to squeal like a spoink and place her arms in front of her in a defensive manner.

"Oh my god, you should've seen your face, it was priceless" The voice laughed, almost in hysterics.

"You, know it's not nice to scare people Gray" Lucy huffed turning away from the raven haired boy beside her.

"Calm down, Lucy it was just a prank" Gray said rolling his eyes in exasperation at the blonde.

"If it happens again, I'll send Erza on you" The girl threatened, glaring at Gray, who suddenly looked a lot paler than usual.

"No, anything but that please, I beg you, don't send that demon on me" Gray begged, dropping to his knees, in front of the very amused girl.

"Woah, Luce what did you do to popsicle, and can you teach me how to do it?" Natsu interrupted, panting from chasing after Lucy.

"Erza" was all the blonde stated smiling sweetly, as Natsu to dropped to his knees

"NO, anything but that demon" the boy said begging as an almost animalistic growl came from next to Natsu's ear

"I'm sorry but what did you just call me Natsu" a angered Erza asked.

"Oh er Erza …..your here" Natsu stuttered sheepishly, more than likely scared for his life.

"Yes I am, and your lucky that today is an important day, otherwise you'd be halfway to Unova" Erza threatened the boy, who cowered slightly.

"Yes, thank you, all mighty merciful Erza" Natsu praised bowing, hoping to please the scarlet haired demon. The demon in question seemed to of considerably calmed downed, enough to greet her other two friends.

"Hello Gray, Lucy" she said nodding towards the two onlookers, one of which was ready to call a nurse and the other ready to burst out laughing at Natsu's pathetic display. Take a guess at who was who.

"Well now all that we're missing is-" Lucy was cut off, by a bubbly voice belonging to one Levy McGarden

"Sorry, I'm a little late, last night I got caught up in a really good book and ended up sleeping past my alarm"

"Don't worry Levy-chan, we all just got here anyway" was Lucy's assurance towards the flustered bluenette.

"Yeah we, haven't even gone inside yet" Gray added.

"What are we waiting for then let's go" the pink haired boy yelled excitedly as he literally burst through the front doors, not even knocking, to ask for permission to enter.

"YOU BRAT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!" Came the scream from inside as the children outside cringed at the pink haired boys actions. Lucy sighing in defeat walked in following her idiot of a best friend as everyone else trailed behind excited to get their first Pokemon.

Entering professor Makarov's lab one was greeted by the sight of various strange, large and undoubtedly complicated pieces of machinery. Coupled with these machines were maps of various different regions plastered along the walls, and small groups of workers that appeared to be constantly measuring or calculating something or other. Oh and there was also the stump of a professor, who was currently hitting Natsu with his cane, that he carried around everywhere.

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTS TO REPAIR!" The grey haired man yelled at the very sore Natsu, who only shrugged.

"Uh, never mind I'll send the bill to your father later" the tiny man muttered to himself. As he looked up to see the others standing somewhat, awkwardly in his lab.

"Hello, children and Welcome to my lab and consequently the world of Pokémon! My name is Makarov! People call me the Pokémon Professor! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon!" he said pulling out a pokeball and sending out a creature known as Eevee. Which was meet with coo's from Lucy and Levy as they gushed over how adorable it was,

"As cute as it is Lucy and Levy, remember that it can still do a lot of damage and is a dangerous creature." he stated, gaging the reaction of the girls who's doting expression changed to a determined one, as they tried to overlook the adorableness of the creature .

"It would do you all well to know that the world of pokemon is not easy, it will be tough, gruelling, challenging yet it will also be the best experience of your lives" he continued, now addressing all the children present.

"So are you all ready to become pokemon trainers?!" he asked

"Hell yah"

"Of course"

"Definitely"

"I can't wait"

"I certainly am" were the replies his question was meet with. Smiling secretly to himself he said

"Well a trainer is nothing without a pokemon, so follow me" walking out the back door of the lab, the five children following behind him.

As they walked outside, the children were met by an amazing sight, there was right in front of them were 18 extremely rare pokemon all native to a different region, divided into three areas based on their type, with a common area in the middle. Levy, being the only one to fully comprehend just how extraordinary this was asked

"How did you manage to get all these rare pokemon from so many different regions?"

"Well the professors had been experimenting with a new breeding program, involving ditto's and these pokemon were the results" he informed the curious girl whose eye's twinkled in amazement.

Noticing that none of the kids hadn't moved while he conversed with Levy he yelled "Now what are you kids waiting for go pick a pokemon". This causing the kids to all dash off to seperate areas, Natsu ran straight towards the fire type pokemon, Gray bolted towards the water types, Erza actually took a step back appearing to assess each and every pokemon, while Lucy and Levy went straight towards the middle to sit down and apparently wait for pokemon to come to them.

It took roughly 45.7 seconds before Natsu was the first to pick a pokemon, picking up a small lizard with a flame on the end of its tail and spinning it around in a circle excitedly. When asked later about his thought process on choosing a pokemon his answer would be 'He looked like a tiny dragon'.

Gray, not wanting to be outdone by his 'rival' picked up a cute little penguin and declared that his pokemon was better than Natsu's, which caused them to squabble, which caused a fight, which caused Erza to scare them into submission.

"Good choices boy's" Makarov spoke "Natsu you have chosen Charmander a pokemon native to the Kanto region, he was one of the first pokemon discovered and will be an excellent companion both in and out of battle" At these words Natsu seemed to be even more taken with the small creature and smushed it into a hug, declaring

"I'm gonna call you Happy, because were gonna have so many happy times together"

Gray, who was feeling a little left out asked "Professor, what about my Pokemon" as he presented said pokemon towards the old man. Makarov had taken one look at the pokemon and began to rattle of the information

"That is Piplup, a pokemon native to the Sinnoh region, and is an amazing defender due to the amount of attacks it can resist. It, like 'Happy', will also be an amazing companion".

Gray seemed to feel smug at his pokemons description, and called out to Natsu

"Heh, my Pokemon is better than yours, Ash-breath"

"What did you just say about Happy popsicle breath" Natsu growled in anger at the raven haired boy.

"You heard me, my pokemon is better" Gray retorted

"Yeah right, that penguin" he declared pointing accusingly at it "Is not better than Happy, it doesn't even have a name" Natsu yelled feverishly in an effort to defend his beloved fire-lizard.

"It so does have a name" Gray yelled at Natsu, their foreheads pressed against each others, each giving the other a death glare.

"Oh yeah then what freezer butt" Natsu screamed loudly, alerting anyone within a kilometre radius of their presence.

"It's UR, and it's a much better name than Happy" Gray shouted back

"Yeah, well-" Natsu began but was cut-off, surprisingly not by Erza, but by an animal that could only be described as a fire chicken scratching both the boys faces. This caused them to stagger back and look around in confusion for the culprit. Meanwhile, Erza who was watching the whole ordeal could only stare in awe at the fire chicken as it pretended it didn't nearly take the two boys eyes out.

"I want that pokemon" the scarlet haired girl muttered under her breath as she lunged towards the startled creature, grabbing it, and consequently trapping it in her hands.

"This is the pokemon, I will take with me on my journey" She declared "It is a keeper of peace like myself and shall be an excellent battler". Makarov could only cast a sympathetic glance at the Torchic, struggling in Erza's arms.

"Good choice my dear, that is Torchic it is native to the Hoenn region and is a natural at martial arts". These words of praise seemed to spark even more admiration for the pokemon in her arms. She stared at it for a decent minute before she spoke again

"I will call you Simon"

"Mavis have mercy on that poor pokemon" Lucy whispered to Levy as they watched the scene play out before them, Levy only nodded in agreement to the blond girls statement.

"Say, Levy have you found a pokemon yet" Lucy asked curiously, the bluenette only sighed

"No, I just can't decide on one and because they're so rare there's not much information on them, In fact apparently there's only 18 trainers in Earthland to have one of these pokemon."

"I know the feeling, I mean look at them their all so adorable!" Lucy added, gesturing towards the leftover pokemon.

"Wait, Lucy look over there" Levy suddenly said, tugging on the side of Lucy's shirt and pointing at two pokemon. The pokemon she was pointing towards were two of the most adorable creatures the other had ever seen, a water pokemon that looked like a frog and grass pokemon that looked like a lizard were huddled up against each other and taking a nap.

"Oh my gosh Levy they are adorable" Lucy gushed

"Lu, they must be best friends like us!" Levy deduced "which means….."

"They should be our first pokemon!" Lucy continued her sentence causing both girls to jump up and hug each other, while an aura of sunshine, rainbows and sparkles surrounded them.

"Wait Levy, who should take which pokemon?" Lucy asked the petite girl, who at this question had taken on the appearance of a gaping feebas as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Why don't you let the pokemon decide for themselves" Professor Makarov suggested, interrupting their conversation. Conveniently the two pokemon in question were waking up from their mid-morning nap and were able to choose their future trainer.

"Pun, Pun" was the adorable sound that came from the Mudkip as it woke up and began to run around the Snivy in circles so as to wake it up. The Snivy only looked slightly annoyed as the Mudkip ran around it eventually letting out a cry so as to halt the Mudkip in its tracks.

"Now you two Pokemon" Makarov began, addressing the creatures "are very lucky, there are two trainers here that want to take you on their journey and you get to choose which trainer you want!" At these words the Pokemons eyes lit up in excitement at being able to choose their trainer.

The two Pokemon stared at their possible future trainers with thoughtful expressions and the began to converse. To the rest of the humans it sounded like an adorable series of cries but to other Pokemon it was a heated debate on which trainer to pick. The two Pokemon seeming to reach an agreement each launched themselves at their future trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or Pokemon, they belong to their respective creators_

"Pun Pun" yipped the Mudkip from its position in Lucy's arms, while his snake-like best friend snuggled up to a certain blue-haired bookworm. Lucy and Levy could only look down in amazement at the creatures, they both had an inexplicable sense of happiness rushing through them. Was this the feeling that someone had when they had found the perfect pokemon partner and if so how was it achieved with a mere hug.

Makarov sensing the girls the girls confusion and wonder informed them, "What you're feeling is what most trainers feel when they get their first pokemon, yet" he pondered for a moment before continuing "I have never seen such an intense surge of emotions in the pokemon". Makarov lied a little with that last statement but 'it couldn't be' he thought as he snuck a glance at the two girls, the last people to get such a strong reaction were…no it was just a coincidence.

'Still' Makarov wondered 'I'll keep a close watch over them'. "Well girls the two pokemon that have chosen you are Mudkip and Snivy, they are native to the Hoenn and Unova regions respectively. Mudkip is very interesting as it will have an extremely unique typing becoming a ground water type. Snivy on the other hand is renowned for being one of the most intelligent pokemon in existence." Both girls much like the others before them felt glee at the professors words on their pokemon.

"I'll call you Plue" Lucy declared in happiness, Plue only giving a "Pun" to show his approval of his new name.

"Hmmm" Levy was stumped on what to call her Snivy, until a memory of when she was 5 came back to her. It was one of her happiest memories, one of her and her two older cousins playing in her backyard. Levy remembered how she felt during that moment, feelings of joy and wonder brought on by Droy's grass Pokemon. That was it!

Droy.

"Can I call you Droy?" She asked the Snivy hoping it will accept her chosen name. The Snivy let out a cry in conformation of its new name.

"Hey, guys meet Droy" she called out and ran to join her friends, a large smile on all of their faces. Makarov meanwhile watched the scene with a smile on his face, those kids laughing and teasing each other will become great trainers.

Deciding that however there were more pressing matters at hand Makarov cleared his throat to gain the attention of the children

"Ahm, now that you have all chosen your starter I have some crucial equipment that you will need for your journey in the world of Pokemon" at this they focused their attention on the professor.

"First, we will need to give you a Pokedex" he announced handing all of them a small rectangular device that resembled a phone. "This device allows you to identify any Pokemon you may come across". Levy, unsurprisingly, seemed most excited about this piece of equipment.

"Secondly we have developed a backpack that is capable of fitting almost anything inside, and has limitless storage opportunities. You could fit a bike and a fishing rod in it if you wanted." Makarov tossed the backpacks at the socked kids who slung them over their shoulders, in an automatic response.

"Also you will need a map of the Fiore region" he stated handing them all a rather large map that conveniently folded into a pocket size. Levy ,once again, seemed the most excited

"Ugh, when are we gonna get cool stuff" groaned Natsu in boredom, Happy of was perched on his shoulder let out a cry in agreement.

Makarov's eye twitched, did this boy not know how extraordinary it was to be able to have all of the equipment and resources he was being given! "You want cool stuff then, fine here" he yelled throwing a bicycle coupon at the boy. "If you get to Crocus then this will get you a free bike"

"Cool" Natsu yelled waving around his bike coupon, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Well that is all the 'cool' equipment I have for you brats" the old man finished leaning back and basking in the warm sunlight. The five children stood there unsure of what to do, without any guidance or direction, until Makarov cracked one eye open and yelled at them

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS STILL DOING HERE? GET OUT!" this caused the children to rush out of the backyard and into the lab, they were about to run out the doors until someone called out to them.

"Wait!" Looking back the group saw a lab assistant running up to meet them. Panting the assistant said "We were wondering if you would like to take part in an experiment?"

"What kind of experiment?" Lucy asked hesitantly, speaking for the whole group.

"Let me show you" the assistant instructed leading them towards a large glass incubator where multiple eggs were situated. "We have received these eggs from a breeder and they contain the Pokemon Eevee that you saw with the professor". The kids were confused 'what did this have to do with them?'

"Well" the assistant continued seeming to read their collective thoughts "Eevee is extremely unique as it has multiple different final evolutions that most of which are yet to be discovered and we were wondering if we could ask you to raise them to see how their trainer influences their evolution."

Natsu was the first to respond, reaching an arm inside the incubator to grab an egg he casually said "Sure why not? Free pokemon". The others in the group all looked aghast at his actions, yet eventually they all followed picking their own egg and placing it in their backpacks. The assistant had a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you, once your pokemon has evolved, please bring it to me so I can examine it." He said walking away.

"Wait how will we know where you are" Natsu yelled at the man who was walking back to his work station.

"Just ask for Warren" the assistant yelled back. The children realising that their business at the lab was finished walked out, with their new pokemon in arms and equipment in their backpacks.

"What happens now?" Levy asked the group, as she was feeling a bit lost at their next objective.

"Isn't it obvious we challenge the pokemon league" Natsu declared enthusiastically "In fact look there's route 1, lets go!" he yelled running off towards the destination, well more like he tried to run, but couldn't due to one Erza Scarlet holding him by the scruff of his shirt with a deadly glint in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to at least say goodbye to your Mother first?" she threatened. Natsu visibly gulped

"Of course Erza, I'll go right now and meet you all here later" he stuttered out quickly before bolting away from her as fast as a Rapidash.

"I think he has the right idea, for once" Gray said, muttering the last part under his breath as he to ran towards his house. The three females all exchanged looks and respectively walked in the direction of their houses.

Lucy followed the small creek that lead to her quaint house ,that wasn't reflective of how much wealth her family actually had, spotting her mum Layla in the garden she began to speed up.

"Hey mum look at my pokemon" she called out to the women, who in return turned around with a large smile on her face,

"Lucy, he's adorable!" Layla declared once she came closer

"Pun, Pun" was Plue's reply of thanks causing the two blondes to giggle.

"I know he's just the cutest isn't he" Lucy said snuggling Plue in her small chest*.

"But mum, you and I both know what I need to do now" Lucy stated her voice adopting a serious tone. Layla sighed sadly

"I knew this would happen but I never expected it to be so soon. Come inside Lucy there some things I need to give to you and tell you." Lucy was shocked at the business like tone her mother adopted, Layla was always so happy and easy-going this was very out of character.

Following her mother inside, Lucy sat down at their small dining room table and watched as her mother pulled out two boxes, one large and one only the size of Lucy's palm.

"Alright first, everyones mothers had bought their children a pair of these shoes." Layla began, placing the large box in front of Lucy and opening it up to reveal a set of light pink joggers. Lucy gasped the shoes were amazing and they seemed to glimmer as if they had some sort power to them. "They are infused with Nincada DNA which allows you to run a lot faster than normal".

"Awesome, thanks mum!" Lucy gratefully exclaimed grabbing the shoes and slipping them on her own feet.

"Also this is a charm passed through the generations of Heartfillia trainers, it attracts rare Pokemon" she said pulling out a stunning purple teardrop charm from the box.

"Wow Mum that's amazing!" Lucy complemented the charm, as her mother passed it to her.

"Now there's one last thing I need to give you before you leave" Layla stated, getting up from the table. Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head 'What more would I need for my journey?' She asked herself in confusion. Confusion that was lifted when she felt her mother enveloping her in a warm hug.

"A hug" Layla said teary eyed as she held Lucy close "and a promise that no matter where you are, what you do, or who you become, you can always come home"

"Well now that the sappy bit is over what are you still doing here, get going on your journey!" Layla encouraged still wiping some tears from her eyes. Lucy then quickly shoved the charm into her bag and yelled an

"I love you" to her mother as she ran out the door

"I love you to" Layla called back as she suddenly felt the quaint house she was in lose some of its bright fullness.

*In this story I decided to make them all 13 and I have a headcannon that Lucy was a late bloomer, hence a small chest


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon they belong to their creators. ALSO I'm so sorry for not updating but don't worry soon I will update all my multi-chap fics and most likely post a one-shot for Nalu week._

Balancing along the edge of small creek with Plue in her arms Lucy began to head towards the entrance of route one. Until she remembered the charm in her bag

 _'well it might not work if its in here'_ she thought to herself as she put Plue back in his pokeball and tied the charm around her neck. Seeing her friends huddled around something in a circle sparked her interest as she rushed over to them eager to see what had actually been able to make Natsu stand still for a minute.

Once she reached the circle, throwing a quick greeting at everyone (which fell upon deaf ears) she stared down in wonder at what appeared to be a living candle. It was actually rather cute with stubby little arms, wide yellow eyes, and a purple flame burning brightly on its wick, seemingly causing the top part of its body to melt covering one eye. Overall it was downright one of the cutest things any of them had ever seen.

"Okay this thing is adorable but what is it exactly?" Gray asked curiously

"It's a pokemon Gray" Levy stated the obvious

"No duh Levy, he means….ya know..what is it?" Natsu continued on Gray's question

"I know it's called Litwick and it's a ghost-fire type but thats all Jet told me when he gave it to me" Levy answered

"Oh so this is your extra gift that you received from your family along with the shoes" Erza spoke causing everyone to gaze down at their feet and observe each others footwear. All of the shoes had the same white sole, white laces and a design of a nincada on the sides but they were all different colours, Lucy's pair was light pink, Levy's was white, Natsu's was red, Erza's was a cyan, and Gray's was a navy blue.

"Thats what I was thinking.." Levy trailed off "But what did you guys get?" she asked excitedly

"Mum gave me Dad's scarf" Natsu exclaimed proudly holding up his fathers scaly clothing.

"I got Dad's necklace" Gray said showing the cross chain that was once his fathers.

"Milliana, Wally, Simon and Sho all got me this" Erza said pulling out a beautiful glowing orb swirling with greens and reds.

"Woah cool" Natsu replied in awe, his hands reaching out to touch it, hands that were harshly swatted away.

"It apparently allows a certain pokemon to access a new form" Erza informed tucking the orb safely inside her bottomless backpack.

"Oh I read about that once" Levy interjected "Apparently its called Mega evolution and only certain pokemon that have mutated a new gene can access it, and to access this new form you need a mega stone which is what I'm assuming you received." Levy finished

"Damn I'm jealous" Gray remarked eyeing Erza's backpack with envy

"Yeah well she can't use it without the proper pokemon so until she gets that specific pokemon its kinda just a pretty stone" Lucy, ever the optimist, informed the group. Causing Erza to look rather dejected at the prospect of a gift going to waste.

"But its still very cool" Lucy rushed out in concern for Erza's depressed attitude.

"Hey Luce what's that around your neck" Natsu asked curiously eye the pretty purple charm.

"Yeah what is that and where can I get one it's really pretty" Levy requested

"Oh apparently it's some sort of charm for attracting rare pokemon, its been in the family for generations" Lucy replied nonchalantly.

"That's awesome Luce!…..Can I have it?" Natsu asked reaching for the necklace around the girls neck. Slapping Natsu's hands away Lucy shrieked

"Of course not you idiot" this caused Natsu to start a verbal joust with his best friend. As they continued bickering the rest of the group watched in amusement.

"Five jewels they'll be a thing by gym five" Gray said waving a small pouch of jewels in front of him tempting the girls. Erza scoffed, raising her own bag she said confidently "No way at least gym eight"

"It'll be after the elite four" Levy interrupted waving her own pouch. Noticing that for some strange reasons their friends were waving their money bags around Natsu and Lucy stopped their childish banter. To join in on the conversation

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Lucy asked in curiosity. This question caused the three pairs of eyes to snap to the couple wondering how much they had heard. Luckily Levy was ableto come up with a swift excuse

"Oh we were just comparing funds, ya know we do need to buy food for all five of us and our pokemon"

"Yea so far we have about a couple thousand between us" Gray said going with Levy's lie.

"Oh cool, I have about…" Natsu began, as he rummaged around in his pockets in hopes to find some money, sighing dejectedly when he found "Nothing"

"How about you Luce?" Natsu asked hopeful his friend was just as broke as he was

"Seriously Natsu?" Lucy questioned, wondering if he had any memory problems

"Oh right the whole surprise I'm rich thing" Natsu remembered.

"Well now that our funds are in order let us begin!" Erza declared as she turned to the entrance of the first route.

"Now let us start this journey together, by taking our first steps onto route one as not only friends but as a family!" Erza declared as she grabbed onto Gray and Natsu's arms, forcing Natsu to grab hold of Lucy's who grabbed hold of Levy's.

"Alright lets do this" Lucy cheered, excited to become the best trainer she could be. Hope, excitement, and determination filled their veins as they all took their first steps onto the lush grassy fields of route one.

—x—

Little did they know a mysterious figure huddled in a robe, on top of a tall tree on route one watched through a pair of binoculars as the group took their first steps onto the route. Reaching down for the walkie talkie at their belt, they spoke in a boyish voice that wasn't reflective of the persons looks.

"They've begun their journey" They informed their boss

"Excellent" was the man on the other side of the objects reply "Anything of particular interest?" he asked

"They apparently think that they are a family" the figure informed stoically causing the man on the receiving end to laugh manically. Wiping a tear from his eye the professional man gathered his composure before replying

"Well we'll see how that family works out, won't we Jellal" the business man mocked, hanging up on his young spy. The man then leaned back on his chair and spun around to look out over the beautiful view of Crocus his office supplied. Yes his plan was going perfectly he thought to himself.

"One day I will have all the power I could ever imagine" he said


End file.
